ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Lechorian Armada (2015 video game)
Ben Tennyson, age 20, is regretful for letting his stupidity get the best of him, Azmuth was a fool for falling for the Robot's tricks, and Max made regrets for failing to realize the truth about the Robot and using Ben to get the Plumbers back on, the Lechorians are strong with Osmosian adapted abilities from the powers of the Omnitrix Kevin absorbed, and now Ben, Rook and Max have to team up with the villains that blamed Ben for the cause of the future (consisting of Robot Armadas) to undone where Kevin had found the Robot in June 23, 2004, 10 years earlier. Published: 2015 Playables: *Good: **Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) - age 20, when he found out about the Robot, he was shocked and humiliated, so he gave up on being a hero, as the years grew 3 years older, he starts to regain hope and humility, and learned to press the Omnitrix with his finger to get the right alien he needs, which gave him the master control **Rook Blonko (Bumper Robinson) - Admits he knew Gwen was a robot, but was afraid the suspician would spoil his cover. **Max Tennyson (Paul Eiding) - loses his arm and has remorse for using Ben to get the Plumbers back to buisness, and for allowing Paradox to Alternate time. **Gwen Tennyson (Pauley Perrette) - looks more similar to Gwen 10'000 only with an exposed middrift, and piercing in her naval. **Julie Yamamoto (Vyvian Pham) - Apologizes to Ben for her Selfish behaviar, and realized that Billions played her for a fool. **Agent 6 (Wally Kurth) - is seen in a level with evidence that Cesar was the true culprit of Van Kleiss and for all the M.I.N.T. (Multiple Interpetations of Nanite Terrors). **Rex (Daryl Sabara) - Aids Ben, and relates to the falling for the robot such as falling for his brothers deception. **Dr. Holiday (Grey DeLisle) - ??? **Bobo Ha (John DiMaggio) - ??? **Tetrax (Dave Fennoy) - ??? *Bad: **Vilgax (Steve Blum) - tells Ben, "You were a fool for trusting Kevin and the Robot!", he also realized his son Ricoronis posed as him in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. **Billy "Herv" Billions (Aziz Ansari) - dumped by Julie after being caught as a fraud, and wants revenge on Ben for exposing him, and he states at the end "I told You the robot was a bad idea"! **Dr. Animo (Dwight Schultz) - Was humiliated, and all the youth he stole were returned to its rightful owners, and he is now a servent of Vilgax. **Charmcaster (Kari Wahlgren) - blames Ben for his stupidity, and forces herself to give the Charms of Bazel to the Real Gwen **Will Harangue/ Aggregor (John DiMaggio) - loses his reputation after all his lies were exposed, and is now trapped in the form of Alien X. **Khyber (David Kaye) - realizes that Ben was not the Lechorian Robot but Gwen is. **Malware/Ship (Corey Burton) - He was made into a Matrix, and was revealed to be inleague with the Robot Gwen. **Albedo (Eric Bauza) - ??? **Prof. Paradox (David McCullum) - ??? **KillJoy (Ogie Banks) - ??? Bosses: *Robot Gwen/Negabot Mrk: 6 (Ashley Johnson) - the main antagonist and the true antagonist behind the events in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien, her leech absorbed Kevin's temple and absorbed his brain, absorbing his Osmosian DNA, which gave her the ability to create Lechorians that can adapt the Omnitrix aliens' abilities *Kevin Levin (Greg Cipes) - he had found the Robot in June 23, 2004, during his battle with Technorg, which adapted his DNA to give Lechorians the Omnitrix aliens' powers Enemies: *Lechorian Adapted Robots - some of the Lechorians adapted Kevin's powers of Heatblast, Diamondhead, NRG, Spidermonkey, Upgrade and others Playable Aliens: *Heatblast (Steven Blum) *Diamondhead (Jim Ward) *WildWhale (Dee Bradley Baker) *XLR8 (Jim Ward) *??? (???) *??? (???) *??? (???) *??? (???) *??? (???) *??? (???) *??? (???) *??? (???) *??? (???) *??? (???) Plot: In the ruined future of 2014, Lechorians have endangered the world, ruled under the iron fist of the Robot Gwen's master, Mark 1, Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko are founded by those (Bad) who blamed Ben for the Robot's destruction and those (Good) who are regretful towards Ben. Paradox explains to Ben that the Robot Gwen was caused by Kevin during the events of the episode, "Grudge Match", when Technorg let Ben leave while dealing with Kevin, Kevin found the Robot, as it absorbed his brain to make sure it was found, and then it learned how to adapt the powers of the Omnitrix aliens, and the Robot was responsible for other things such as DNAliens, The destruction of the Statue in "Simple", Dagon, Julie's Ship, Kevin's mutations, Omnitrix's malfunction, The Forever Knights, Deaths of Great allies, Lord Ricoronis and Alternate the universe(the times that they must go back in time to fix before the Robot caused them). In order to that, they must locate to Los Soledad, where they must use Paradox's time machine to travel to each time to stop the havoc the Robot caused. Level 1: ??? ???, 2009 *Playables: Ben (with 4 forms such as Heatblast, Diamondhead, WildWhale and XLR8) and Vilgax *Boss: ??? *Mini-Boss: DNAliens *Omnitrix alien unlocked: ??? Ben and Vilgax must prevent the DNAliens from ???, as they were created by the Robot to ??? Level 2: ??? ???, 2009 *Playables: Julie and Animo *Boss: ??? *Mini-Boss: Argit *Omnitrix alien unlocked: ??? Julie and Animo prevent Ben from knocking down the statue before the war men merge into purple and blame Ben. Level 3: ??? ???, ??? *Playables: Gwen and Charmcaster *Boss: ??? *Mini-Boss: Lucubra *Omnitrix alien unlocked: ??? Gwen and Charmcaster travel back to tell Sir George about the truth of Diagon, who is in reality, ???. Level 4: ??? ???, ??? *Playables: Rex and Albedo *Boss: ??? *Mini-Boss: ??? *Omnitrix alien unlocked: ??? Rex and Albedo prevent Malware from ??? Level 5: ??? ???, ??? *Playables: Holiday and Malware *Boss: Proctor Servantis *Mini-Boss: Ragnarok *Omnitrix alien unlocked: ??? Holiday and Malware must prevent a baby Kevin, who was ??? from being experimented on by the Rooters into an Osmosian from Devin Levin. Level 6: ??? ???, ??? *Playables: Six and Khyber *Boss: ??? *Mini-Boss: ??? *Omnitrix alien unlocked: ??? Six and Khyber must find a way for the Omnitrix User (???) to press the Omnitrix with his or her finger only instead of slamming it, and figure out why. It is revealed that ??? Level 7: ??? ???, ??? *Playables: Bobo and Billy Billions *Boss: ??? *Mini-Boss: ??? *Omnitrix alien unlocked: ??? Bobo and Billy must prevent the Forever Knights from continuing it's legacy. Level 8: ??? ???, ??? *Playables: Max and Paradox *Boss: ??? *Mini-Boss: ??? *Omnitrix alien unlocked: ??? Max and Paradox must prevent the deaths of many allies such as ??? Level 9: ??? ???, ??? *Playables: Rook and KillJoy *Boss: ??? *Mini-Boss: Psyphon *Omnitrix alien unlocked: ??? Rook and KillJoy must prevent Ricoronis from taking Vilgax's place and conquering the 10 worlds from the machine he would someday to absorb the power of the heroes of 10 worlds such as ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? and ??? Level 10: ??? ???, ??? *Playables: Tetrax and Aggregor *Boss: ??? *Mini-Boss: ??? *Omnitrix alien unlocked: ??? Tetrax and Aggregor must prevent Paradox from altering time, before ??? Level 11: June 23rd, 2004 *Playables: ??? *Boss: Robot *Mini-Boss: Kevin 11 Ben finally goes back into June 23rd, 2004, to help his 10-year old self pin down Kevin, as he successfully found the Robot and used Diamondhead to slice the leech from absorbing him and exposing Kevin as "The Cunning Trickster". Now they capture Kevin and interigate on why he wanted the Robot, it was revealed that Kevin did it because he wanted to make his mother proud of the world he created, and "Had to think of something to keep the robot from getting caught. Level 12: Bellwood: June 24th, 2004 (Final Level) *Playables: ??? *Boss: ??? *Mini-Boss: Frank Tennyson Ben and 10-Year Old Ben go back to Bellwood to confront Frank Tennyson for ???, then Kevin finally attacks Frank for making him lose his perfection and for being the real one who killed Devin Levin, as he takes the ??? to ???. Epilogue: Ben wakes up in the present day, 2014, to find that the Lechorian events had been erased from continuity and that the 10 events that the Robot caused were altered with ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? and ???. And he also realized that he told Max not to bring back the Plumbers and ???, Gwen didn't get replaced by the Robot, she ???, Rook ???, Rex, Holiday, Six and Bobo ???, Tetrax ??? and Julie ???. While the villains Vilgax ???, Aggregor ???, Charmcaster ???, Billy ???, KillJoy ???, Paradox ???, Khyber ???, Malware ???, Albedo ??? and Animo ???. Ben later met up with Azmuth at the end, ???. Trivia: *The plot is similar to X4: Days of Future Past, where Kevin takes the place of Mystique, as their blood are created into robots (Sentinels and Lechorians) to adapt DNA. *Ben Tennyson gets Flashbacks on the True Culprits he failed to deal with during the series. *At the end of the game, when Ben went in to talk to Azmuth, Ben sees him watching "Under the Sea" by Sebastian from The Little Mermaid and parodying it into "In the Galaxy" as he writes it. Category:Ben 10 Category:Video Games